


My Softie

by jacobsjudge



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: After a bad day, your big bad wolf just wants you to take care of him.





	My Softie

Jacob woke up as always early in the morning, he was already used to it. He turned over, watching you silently. You were so beautiful, he just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have you. That you picked him out of all men. He loves you dearly, would do anything for you, to keep you by his side.

He placed his big hand on your cheek, his thumb rubbing circles. Placing a kiss on your temple he smiled to himself and got out of bed.

After his morning routine he checked if you were still asleep. A grin suddenly appeared on his face, seeing you in a very strange angle, saliva dripping down your chin on the pillow.

 _Yeah, he was so lucky to have you_ , he thought still grinning.

Jacob quietly closed the door, got to his car and sped off to work.

The deputy was causing trouble again, and it got on his nerves. Why couldn’t the deputy understand what they’re doing.

But not deputy ruining his brothers plan scared him, the thought of loosing you scared him the most. What if the deputy got to you? If they even touch you he’s gonna hurt them so much.

Shaking away that thought he parked the car. Two of his soldiers came up to him. They were practically trembling, one glare from Jacob and they’d piss their pants.

“Jacob, sir, the deputy was last seen near John’s region.” the taller one managed to spit. Eyes darting anywhere just to avoid Jacobs intense stare.

“Good. Now get out of my sight.” he growled. Immediately they ran as far away from him.

Jacob isn’t nowhere near stupid, he knows the deputy is behind the gates, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

_Dear, naive deputy, I’m going to hurt you so badly._

_______

You woke up in a great mood. In the morning you danced to some music, cleaned the whole damn house & even brushed Merlin, your wolf friend.

After some time you got quite bored so you got ready to prepare dinner. Finally you decided to make spaghetti from your great grandmas recipe. Knowing your lovely boyfriend, he’ll eat anything you offer him.

The door slams closed making you jump, relief washes over you when you see Jacob, but soon you worry seeing him all in blood. You hope it’s not his.

“Jesus, Jake. What happened?” you ask, walking up to him. He doesn’t say anything just watches your every move.

You grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom. You turned the water then put your whole attention on the soldier. He lets you take his clothes off when you silently ask for his permission.

“Go under the shower. I’ll join you.” he does as you say.

You undressed quickly. You took a sponge and soap, you rubbed his back, shoulders & washed his hair. You remember the first time you washed him, he was so tense and tried to keep his cool for your sake. Now he felt completely comfortable with you, even if you do something wrong he won’t clench his fists only chuckle at your clumsiness. Gosh, you loved that huge dork.

The water was turned off, you dried Jacob and yourself. However he put on his underwear himself. Again taking his big hand in your small one you take him to your shared bedroom.

“C’mon, Jake. Get under the covers.” you laughed when he still stood waiting for your next command.

You two lied down, Jacob nuzzled into your neck, inhaling your scent. His arms were around you, protecting you from all the monsters in the dark.

One hand was tangled in his hair, massaging his head, the other rubbing circles on his back. Today was a bad day for Jake, you guessed. Probably the deputy’s fault.

“Sing to me.” he whispered, placing kisses on your neck.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”_ you finished.

Soft snores came from Jacob, you smiled at him and kissed his forehead whispering,  _“I love you, my darling.”_

Who would’ve thought Jacob, the big bad wolf was a softie after all?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! :) please leave kudos! <3


End file.
